We thought the war was over
by Kingdom-Keeper-Willa
Summary: When Dell Philby proposes to Willa Angelo there life will change forever. The overtakers are rising again.
1. I'm thinking about you

Oh there she is the most beautiful girl ever. Dell Philby thought as he drove to his girlfriends house. She's all mine when we are together. I never have to share her (which I'm glad). Philby was lost in a train of thoughts when a drunk driver crashed into his car. He spun, twisted, and turned Then BAM! He crashed into the sidewalk.

Willa was at home watching the news. A certain car was flipped over. It looked like Philby's. She called him. No answer. She called him again. Nothing. Then a report came over the news.

Reporter: At 9:15 a mans car was discovered on the sidewalk. We scanned the license plate on the car. The car was not stolen but was badly damaged after it was hit. The driver of the car was none other than Disney's famous DHI Dell Philby. A drunken driver hit mister Philby with his car at 9:00 he was badly injured and passed out.

Willa was was marveled at the news. She needed to see him.

**Ok so that was my first chapter of my new fanfiction. Please don't hate. PM me suggestions for the rest of the story.~Willa**


	2. Will he remember me

Willa ran out of her house jumped into her car and drove over to Philby's parents. When she got there she knocked on the door. I'll get it! A voice called out. Uh hello Willa. A women with brilliant blue eyes and brown hair said to her.

Mrs. Philby it's about your son. Willa said. Wait Dell? She asked. Willa nods. Did you watch the news? Willa asked. The women nodded. Philby's in the hospital! Willa said to the older women. Yes I know. She said. Aren't you going to do something for him? Willa asked crestfallen. We'll I was about to visit him. She answered. Willa nods and they jump into her car.

Skip imp forwards twenty minutes

Dell Philby is out of surgery. A nurse said to Willa and Mrs. Philby. Thank you which room? Philby's mom asked. 222. The nurse answered as she sashays away. They went to Philby's room and shut the door.

Philby please remember me. Willa murmurs as she stroked Philby's hair. At that instance he was awake. Willa? He asked. Willa screamed as she jumped up and down with joy. Willa explain to me what's going on. Philby said. Well Phil your in the hospital because a stupid drunk driver crashed into your car. Willa explains. Wow. Philby said.

Dell your awake! His mom shouts at him as she scoops him up in a hug.

**Well Philby's ok but that won't be all! PM me suggestions. Peace out!~Willa **


	3. Chapter 3 at the hospital

Visitation hours are over. A nurse said to Willa and Philby's mom. Aww can I please stay here? Willa asked with pleading eyes. Are you a family member? The nurse asked. Willa shook her head and said, Sadly No. Well. Philby's mom stepped in. She's part of his everyday conversations. Philby's mom said. Well I guess you can stay. The nurse said. But I'll have to ask the doctor. She said as she left the room. Willa looked at Philby and noticed that he fell asleep, she walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

The nurse came back in the room. The doc said you can stay just be careful don't want him to get hurt anymore than he already is.

Philby's mom said to Willa, I'll call your mom and tell her your staying here, ok? Alright Willa answered. Philby's mom left the room. Glad to see that you can stay. A voice said behind her. Willa jumped. Oh dear gods Philby you almost gave me a heart attack. She said. Philby chuckled.

Ive got to call my mom and tell her to bring me some pajamas. Willa said after about thirty minutes of watching _Hunger Game_s. She said as she stepped out of the room. She called her mom. She's on the way. Willa explained.

When Willa's mom got to the hospital her daughter was already outside waiting for her. Hey sweetie. She said. Hey mom. Willa mumbled. What's the matter honey? Willa's mom asked concern. Philby might, Philby might. Willa said choking up. Philby what sweetie? Her mom asked. He might not make it. Willa said sobbing. Oh honey. I hope he will not oh for you but for everyone else. Thanks mom. Willa said grabbing her Pj's. Your welcome sweetie. Her mom said as she drove off.

Hey Philbs. Willa said to him when she got back into his room. Hey Wills. He said. Where are you going to sleep? Philby asked concern for his girlfriend. I don't know couch, chair maybe. Willa responded. You can sleep with me. Philby said. Really? I don't want to. Willa started but Philby cut her off. Don't worry I already asked the doctor he said it was fine salon gas we don't you know. He trailed off. Yah. Willa said. We'll I'm going to get my Pj's on. Willa said going into the bathroom to change. She got out and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Well i I think that was the longest chapter I've ever typed. Please review and no hating!~Willa


	4. Chapter 4 the horrible news

Oh my I'm sorry to wake you. A voice said to a just woken up Willa. It's ok. Willa replied trying to get off the bed only to find Philby's arms restraining her. She smiled. If you want some coffee cafe is down the hall hit a right and then a left it'll say Starbucks. The nurse explains. Ok I think I'll take some. Willa said as she finally managed to undo Philby's arms from her waist. She gave him a quick peck in the lips and left still in her pajama's.

When she she got to the cafe she herd a familiar voce saying yes I would like a Lotte. She turned as saw Amanda Whitman. She got up and went to Amanda. Hey Mandy. She said to get. Amanda turned and locked eyes with Willa. Willa long time no see. She said. What are you doing here? Willa asked. Oh my friend is in the hospital and I wanted to visit her. So why are you here? She asked Willa. Well did you watch the news a couple of nights ago? She asked. Well to be truthful I don't really watch it. Amanda admitted. Oh well I'm here because Philby is in here. Willa said cringing because she didn't want to talk about it. Oh my what happened? Amanda asked concern. He was in a terrible car crash. Willa said. Oh dear I'm so sorry. Amanda said. Yah it's ok. Willa said.

Excuse me are you Willa Angelo? A voice asked. Willa turned and saw a nurse. Yes. Willa replied. We'll I uh have some bad news. The nurse said. What is it? Willa asked. Mr. Philby has gone into a coma. She said. WHAT?! Willa shouted gaining attention from everyone in the cafe. Yes it's true dear. The nurse said. DONT DONT PLEASE DONT TELL ME HES NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! Willa shouted angry. Look dear we're not going to pull his plug until he either A doesn't wake up for four months or B he won't wake up ever. The nurse explained. Willa shook her head and ran down the hall to Philby's room. PHILBY! She shouted hopping that he'll answer. But nothing nothing came from the person in the bed. Willa sobbed. She walked over to Philby's bed took his hand and squeezed it, kissing his forehead she felt something in his pocket. She looked his pocket and pulled out a small box and a note. The note read:

_Willa, _

_I'm so sorry I had to go off and get hurt. But the night when I was driving to your house I was thinking about you. But I just don't know how to say this bit I wrote this note just in case I went into coma or died, but anyways Willa Angelo will you marry me? _

Willa opened the the box only to see a Micky Mouse engagement ring. She took the ring and held it close to her chest. Yes. She whispered. Yes Dell Philby I will marry you.

**And that concludes the chapter! It was one of my favorite ones that I wrote! Pm me if you have anything to add to the story. Also review!~Willa**


	5. Chapter 5 the nurse becomes a green eye

Willa went back to Starbucks where Amanda sat worried. Willa are you okey? She asked. Yah I'm fine Willa said. So what did you do in Philby's room? Amanda asked. Well this note asked me to to marry him. Willa said handing Amanda the note. Aww did you say yes? Amanda asked. Yes. Finally! Can I see your ring? Amanda asked eagerly. Yah. Willa said handing Amanda the ring.

In Philby's room

Give him this. Maleficent said giving the nurse a shot that had green liquid in it. What is it? The nurse asked. It's poison. Maleficent said. So we can poison him and make the girl die?! The nurse asked. No you dummy! Maleficent said. Then how? The nurse asked. The boy will die and the girl will do our bidding! Maleficent screamed. Perfect! The nurse said. I'll leave you alone. Maleficent said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The nurse took a poison and stuck it in him. She smiled evilly.

With Willa

Well I probably have to go check on Philby. Willa said exciting the cafe. Well bye Willa. Amanda said. Call Finn and tell him what happened. Willa said. Will do. Amanda said.

When Willa got to Philby's room the nurse was waiting. Willa ran in. Philby! She said. She went to his bed and the nurse shut the door on her. She locked it and left. Hello?! Willa asked banging on the door when she found out it was locked. Any one?! Willa screamed. Please help! She screamed

**Hello my lovely readers! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Claire McDonald. She helped me wright this chapter so thank you! Please PM me for suggestions. Please review!~Willa**


	6. Chapter 6 Can I get out!

Help! Help me please! Willa screamed in the hospital room. Help! You'll never get out of there! The nurse that locked her in there said. Help! Willa screamed.

Wait what's that? Charlene Turner asked holding on to her fiancé Terrence Maybeck's hand as they were walking to Philby's hospital room to see him. I have no idea. Maybeck answered. You hear that? Charlene asked. I do but I don't know what it is. Maybeck answered. Finn you? She asked. Wait it sounds like Willa. Finn Whitman said. Yah it kinda does. Jess Lockhart answered. Amanda which room again? 222. Letz go. Finn said as they took off in the halls. So much running. Maybeck thought.

When they finally got to room 222 there was banging. Hello?! The voice asked. Willa! They all screamed. Guys is that you?! Yah! Please get me out of here! She screamed. Oh she's not going anywhere. A voice said behind them.

**Haha cliffhanger! Who is behind them? Will Willa get out? This chapter is also dedicated to my friend Claire McDonald who threw kik helped me decide this plot. I also promos the chapters are going to get longer. Please review!~Willa**


	7. Chapter 7 He Wakes Up But His Eyes

What's going on? A voice said behind Willa. Huh who's there? Willa asked listening out the door then she screamed, FINN GET ME OUT OF HERE! Willa how can you not recognize my voice? The voice said again. Just answer my dang question! She screamed. He sighed. Who have you been dating since high school? He asked. Another question please. Who proposed to you threw a letter? He asked. P-Philby? She asked. He nods. OMG I CANT BELIEVE IT! She screamed. Can't believe what? Philby asked. That your awake dummy. Willa said.

With the others

Come on your back?! Maybeck screeched when he herd Maleficent's voice. Yes Terrence. She said. But I'm not alone. She snaps her fingers and the nurse appears. What the huh? Maybeck sounds mortified. Yes Terrence the Overtakers are back and we will do anything to stop you wretched Kingdom Keepers. Hahahahahaha! Jess you still have Walt's Pen? Finn asked Jess quietly. Yup I never leave home without it. Jess responds as she takes it out of her coat pocket.

In the room

What are they doing out there?! Willa asked leaning against the door. I don't know but I kinda like it. Philby responds. Oh really? Willa asked. Yup he said as he got out of bed. Wait you can't! Willa screamed. I can do anything. Philby said as he walked over to Willa. Wait what are you doing? She asks. Oh can't I enjoy sometime with my fiancee? He asked as he put his hands up to her neck. Wait Phil what are you doing?! She asks. He squeezes her neck. She looks up in his eyes to his pupils. Their Green! She cries in her mind. Ok one option! She thinks as she forcefully pushes her lips aginst his, all the memories they shared together, their first kiss on the Disney Dream, and when she told him she loved him for the first time. His eyes go back to blue, as blue as the sky.

Whoa what happened? He asked. Philby? She asks. Yah? He says. PHILBY! She screams as she kisses him on the lips. When they broke apart Philby herd shouting. What's going on out there? He asks. I I don't know Philby. Willa responds.

With the others.

Finn! Amanda screamed as she felt herself being pulled towards the nurse. Amanda! He screamed back. Jess! He said to Jess. Yah? Stab her! Stab her with the pen! Finn screams. Jess quietly sneaks up behind Maleficent and stabs her with the pen. Maleficent screamed in agony. You killed my mistress! The nurse screamed. Who cares?! Maybeck screamed back as he tackled her. He finally managed to grab the keys to Philby's room only to find them kissing. Ewww gross guys! Get a room! Maybeck screamed to them as the pulled apart. Oh like i haven't seen you and Charlie do it! Willa screamed back.

In the parking lot

Ok guys who's driving? Maybeck asked. I will. Willa said. Phil you in the front. She said. KK. Philby said.

What the Keepers didn't know was that the nurse that worked for Maleficent was already in a ambulance chasing them.

Hey guys. Charlene said. Yah Char? Willa asked driving. There's and ambulance fallowing us. She said. What? Willa asked looking back. The nurse that poisoned Philby is right there in that ambulance. Charlene said. DRIVE! Maybeck screamed.

That concludes the chapter. Will they get away from the nurse or not?


End file.
